What to do
by Narutomasterfan
Summary: Naruto has fulfilled his dreams and them some. But what happens when old enemies come after him.


I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha after completing yet another A-Rank mission with his

new squad. It was just a simple recon mission in to the sound village to look for clues if Orochimaru was going to fight in the war with Madara. It went without a hitch and the proved the Snake head was going to participate in the war. He was now walking to Ino's Family Flower shop on the west side of the village in the very nice part of the village. Naruto had one thing going through his mind, his wives. When Naruto turned 18 the council put him under the Clan Restoration act. So Naruto picked Kyuubi, Sakura and Ino and so far was really happy. He also was waiting on his 3 children. 2 from Kyuubi 1 from Ino but so far none from Sakura. She was waiting for her apprentice to finish training so she didn't hurt a child before birth.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't relied he had arrived at the Flower shop. It was around closing time. He saw Inochi walking out of the store about to leave.

"Hey Inochi do you mind getting me some flowers for me". Naruto asked

"Sure I can. But you have to give me a tip for going back in to get them". Inochi replied

"Just give me the nicest flowers you have" Naruto said.

"Here they are that will be 100,000 ryo" Inochi said

Naruto handed him the money and walked out with a big bouquet of multicolored roses in hand. Naruto then walked towards the Namikaze estate. He only had to walk five minutes to get there. It was a two story house with a 3 acre backyard that had training grounds, Hot springs, a bunch of gardening fields, and more houses. He also now had the Namikaze fortune and all its investments. He also was clan head and head of the council so he was the most power full person in Konoha. And if he wanted to he could use shadow clones for his paper work and be able to do whatever he wants. He walked up to the gates and saw the signs that shows respect for his mother and father. He walked up to the door and walked right on in. He then heard someone talking upstairs and it was male. Naruto used his super stealth and climbed up the stairs and opened the doors just a peek. What he saw chilled him to the bone. There in the middle of the room was Sasuke tying Sakura, Ino and Kyuubi with a rope. Sasuke then spoke to both of them looking them in the eyes with his Sharigan.

"I want you three will to attack Naruto next time he comes here". Sasuke said.

Sasuke then jumped out of the window leaving the girls lying on the ground. Naruto then took his chance to open the door and ran to the girls. Kyuubi was the first one too wakes. She immediately tried to lunge at Naruto to kill. But Naruto had already restrained all of them and made sure that they would not be able to free them self's. Then Sakura and Ino awoke also lunging at Naruto to find themselves in the same situation. Naruto then tried freeing them from the genjutsu to no avail. Sasuke seemed to have put them under one of the most powerful genjutsu ever. The only thing Naruto could think about was that Sasuke injected some of his chakra through his eyes into their brains meaning that Naruto would have to use the mind transfer jutsu Ino taught him to go in to their minds and dispersing the chakra from the inside. But the problem was that it would take hours to go into their minds and track down the chakra and disperse it. So pretty much he was fucked. He had a council meeting the next day and he had missions with his team the next week.

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Kyuubi using her tails freeing herself and getting the others untied.

**Normal POV**

Kyuubi was the first to rush Naruto her claws extended while Ino used her jutsu to restrain Naruto. Sakura was following Kyuubi her fists glowing blue with chakra. Naruto then used a burst of chakra to free himself and turn around just in time for kyuubi's claws pierced his stomach and then Sakura's hand hit him in the head cracking his skull. Thankfully when he released Kyuubi he gained a higher pain tolerance and he kept his healing ability. But for once in his life he actually thought that he could die because his body was already numb his vision was fuzzy and he realized he was falling. But he never felt himself hit the ground he just heard everyone yell his name

"NARUTO"

**Hey guys. I just wanna say thanks for reading and I plane on continuing this story. Also if someone has ideas or wants to send in a lemon so I can put it in (Please I need one.)**

**THANKS**


End file.
